masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arrival (assignment)
Status Like I said on the Talk:Arrival page, I'm working on getting this up as quickly as possible. I'm still on Aratoht right now and I'll post what I have from there when I'm done. I'll update as I go, but something tells me this will take a while. Lancer1289 13:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :It might be a good idea to have the initial part of the Aratoht section (up to freeing Dr. Kenson) divided into two strategies: going in guns blazing, and the stealthy route required for the achievement. -- Commdor (Talk) 13:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll work on that, right now though I'm just worried about getting through it. Also it appears Wikia has broken itself again, or maybe it's just me. Lancer1289 13:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) A large portion of the "Sneaking In" and "Guns Blazing" section is duplicated. Is this intentional?[ 06:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC)] :Yes only a few parts are different based on what you have to do. The vast majority of the sections are pretty much the same, so instead of rewriting everything, copying is much easier. Lancer1289 15:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Multiple outcomes It looks like there aren't any different versions of the Mission Summary after all. The only variables I've noticed are: *If Arrival is played before the ME2 suicide mission is completed, the Collector General (controlled by Harbinger) appears as the hologram at the mission's end. Otherwise, it is Harbinger himself. *If the Renegade Interrupt during the confrontation with Dr. Kenson is taken, Kenson still dies. The difference is that Shepard shoots and kills her; when she falls to the ground she drops the detonator and sets it off. Whether or not the Interrupt is taken, Kenson's body is still blown to pieces by the explosion. *If Shepard survives all five waves of enemies during the battle for Object Rho, the artifact releases an energy wave that knocks Shepard out. Otherwise, it's the Project Guards and other enemies who knock Shepard out. *Post-mission dialogue with Hackett varies depending not just on your Paragon and Renegade choices there, but also if you tried to alert the batarian colonists about the pending destruction of the relay or not earlier in the mission. There may be others. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Finally done with this. Anyway there are more with in the dialogue with Hackett I think. Something tells me that the decision with the Ascension will come into play. I worked the rest in, but I'll put a note about the General and the final dialogue isn't complete and I think there are other conditions in there as well. I played this from the perspective of completed ME2, Collector Base destroyed. Lancer1289 18:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :I also just noticed something, this walkthough is longer than the LotSB walkthough. But I'll try to get some more of that dialogue when I'm done eating lunch. Lancer1289 19:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, so if you just wait around after starting the project you get the same clip as before starting it? That doesn't make much sense, as the asteroid will hit the relay regardless if Shepard escapes (I guess you still have to kill Kenson to assure that, though). Anyway, that got me thinking: blowing up a Mass Relay when the Reaper fleet is approaching it might just do the thing in ME3. I doubt they'd survive that. Prismvg 17:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) A Little Help? Ok, I SHOULD have gotten the covert action achievement. I played as an Infiltrator and didn't touch any batarians until after rescuing Kenson. The only reason I can think of why I didn't get the achievement is that I activated my Tactical Cloak in the vicinity of the batarians, so even though they were never aware of me, they still did the thing where they acknowledge your cloaking and un-cloaking. And maybe that prohibited my getting the achievement. Is this right? Or have I missed something? Tali's no.1 fan 20:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I didn't get it either, and played with a soldier. Something's fishy. I'm now wondering if you have to kill the 2 guards facing the interogation room, although I doubt it. Prismvg 20:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :(edit conflict)No as I got the achievement without doing that. As to why you didn't get it, I have no idea. Suggestion: Don't use tactical cloak. Lancer1289 20:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Gotcha. And would it be an idea to note in the article about not using the cloak if you want to get the achievement? Tali's no.1 fan 20:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Just got the achievement. Didn't use the cloak. How ironic that a device intended to prevent detection causes you to be detected. Gonna note it in the article. Tali's no.1 fan 18:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) A Suggestion That fight around Object Rho was so ridiculously difficult and epic that I think we ought to add some class-specific notes on that battle. Being an Infiltrator certainly gave me a good advantage, but I still died twice (playing on Hardcore). I wouldn't dream of trying that fight as a Vanguard, but I'm inexperienced with Biotic classes. So...thoughts on class-specific notes? Tali's no.1 fan 20:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I played as a Lvl 38 Sentinel and just camped in the left corner using my Tech armour and fortification. N7 20:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I assume you mean Lvl 28 seeing as the cap is 30. Tali's no.1 fan 20:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::(edit conflict)Problem, there is no Level 38 as ME2's level cap is 30. :::As to the suggestion itself, if you have something specific for a class, that won't work on any other class, then I would have to say put it in a separate paragraph for now as I’m sure this will be updated for a while yet and we’ll just have to wait until it dies down a bit for some formatting. Lancer1289 20:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah I meant 28 :/ --N7 20:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I finally got enough balls to try it out as a vanguard on insanity. Charging everywhere didn't exactly work for me although I did find a youtube video of a guy who managed to pull it off. From where you start, I immediately moved to the right and took cover on the very last post. For some reason, the enemies didn't try to flank me or if they tried, they didn't do a good job. They stayed far away from me and I just shot them all down with my Locust. When the heavy mech came in, I took out my arc projector and took down its shields. This is when I started going charge crazy with the remaining enemies. I didn't think a small pillar would outsmart them but it seemed to work out for me. Freakium 23:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Played my insanity soldier today, and thank the stars for enemies not flanking. I thought the mech would do it (it usually does), in which case I would've been essentialy screwed, but it didn't either, though it came a lot closer than the guards. Come to think of it, I think I heard it saying something along the lines of "pathing error". As for the guards, I used the Mattock with disruptor ammo to strip the shields, then the Phalanx/Geth Shotgun with incendiary ammo to finish them off, while frantically tapping adrenaline rush to conserve ammo and not get shot too many times when getting out of cover. Also grabbed the stealth achievement (finally), though I can't understand why I didn't get it the first time. Eh, good times. Prismvg 21:04, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :The point of this discussion was simply to propose adding class-specific notes. I don't want everyone to cluster the Talk Page with their tactics. Put them in the article under "Fight For Your Life" under a sub-heading like "Class Specific Tactics", please. Tali's no.1 fan 21:09, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::"I don't want everyone to cluster the Talk Page with their tactics"? Since when wasn't that relevant and when did someone make you an admin because I don't remember you being an admin? ::As to the content of Prismvg’s comment, I would have to say that putting something like that here first to see if it is relevant to others is a good idea as the section would eventually have to be cut down. So putting things here first to see if they are useful by others I would have to say would be a good idea as we are after general tactics as everyone plays differently and we need to trim out the bits that are unnecessary and whatnot. Lancer1289 22:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't recall ever saying I was an admin. Tali's no.1 fan 17:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::You said "I don't want everyone to cluster the Talk Page with their tactics". (emphasis added) That implies you are an admin because you are telling people what they can and can't put on a talk page. However the tactics are relevant because of what I have stated above, and while that was not the initial point of the conversation, it expanded to include it. Therefore they are still relevant because they should be flushed out first because if something only works for one person, then should it really be mentioned. Especially if it is using the wording "this worked for me"? The usually response for that is and undo with the summary "That belongs on the talk page" or a variant of that. Lancer1289 17:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::I understand your reasoning behind allowing tactics to be put here and thank you for explaining that as such. But there was no need to talk to me in such a way, as I was somewhat offended. Tali's no.1 fan 17:57, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I stated the facts, nothing more or less. You were implying that you were something you weren't and that gives a false impression, and can lead problems down the road if people can get the wrong impression. Lancer1289 18:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I did not mean to sound like an admin and had anyone got the wrong impression I would have gladly explained this. Tali's no.1 fan 18:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Missing Iridium I am missing 400 Iridium. The walkthrough only lists where to find the first 400 & the 1200 near the medi-gel upgrade. Where is the other 400? I'm curious about this as well. After 3 pretty extensive playthroughs, I have been unable to find more than 1600 iridium. :I missed that as well on my first playthrough. It's very near the very beginning of the mission. Almost as soon as you enter the prison building, there is a kind of a grate with broken bars which allows you to enter. Inside you should find a crate of iridium along with a dead varren. Tali's no.1 fan 17:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) In Space no-one can hear you scream There appears to be a bug where after the mission the "muffling" from being outside on the asteroid stays in effect, so background noise on the Normandy and some other things (like mass relays) can't be heard. It's fixable, but I'm not certain how. Anyone else get this? And should it be noted in the article? Tali's no.1 fan 22:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's worth noting in the article. I had the same problem where the muffling stayed behind. It's most noticeable when travelling through a mass relay. I just rebooted the game and that fixed the problem. Freakium 23:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I've seen this noted in more than a few places, even here, and I think it should go into the article. One solution I've also noticed is a reload, but this will cause you to do the fight all over again. Lancer1289 00:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Well it seems that there are 3 people in favour of adding this into the article. Any thoughts on how to add it in? Should there be a special "bugs" section or should it just be a small note at the end? Freakium 22:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::It already is noted in the article. Lancer1289 23:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) "Normally Be Detected" I must disagree. If I were to read this for the first time I wouldn't fully understand - though I guess all you really need to know is to not activate Tactical Cloak. In areas where you would normally be detected by the batarians, you have already lost the achievement because - well, you've been detected! So then, engaging the cloak is pointless. What happened to me was that I lost the achievement due to activating Tactical Cloak in areas where it was not really needed. Thus, I didn't activate it in areas where I would normally have been detected. I think maybe you misunderstood when I posted the topic "A Little Help?". At least some clarification is needed in the article, since it doesn't describe what happened to me. Tali's no.1 fan 21:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :So you basically want to say the exact same thing, just using different wording. Even reading what I am here, I see no reason what so ever to change the wording of the article as it does state what happens, just not with confusing wording. Lancer1289 21:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If you are behind those first two Prison Guards that you encounter and activate Tactical Cloak, you are not in an area where you would normally be detected. Yet they will say things like "lost visual!" when you cloak and this causes you to lose the achievement. Tali's no.1 fan 16:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Curious, I tried that the other day, and I heard a distinct lack of "Lost Visual". I still do not see a reason to reword it at the present time. Lancer1289 17:13, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::You are missing my point. Where you activate Tactical Cloak does not have to be an area where you would normally be detected. Tali's no.1 fan 17:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::(edi conflict)Now why didn't you just say that in the first place, plain and simple. I'll modify the article. Lancer1289 18:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::"I lost the achievement due to activating Tactical Cloak in areas where it was not really needed." I thought that was clear enough. Tali's no.1 fan 18:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::No that wasn't clear enough as it also implied that you used it during combat when it wasn't needed. When stating something like that, be as specific as possible and that just wasn't specific enough. Lancer1289 18:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't think it implied I used it in combat, given what I said just before that. Tali's no.1 fan 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::You said "not necessary" which is ambiguous at best when describing a location to use something. This case needed to be very specific, and that wasn't. Lancer1289 19:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Blank page Is there a page text limit? I just added a picture to the article and all I'm seeing right now is a blank screen. Freakium 07:26, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Just to confirm I'm also just seeing a blank page of text. I don't know if there is a text limit or not. Implodinggoat :whatever the last editer on the page before me did, he screwed it up. I undid his edit and it should be back to normal for you. Balitant 08:07, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I reloaded the page and its showing up now. Implodinggoat :Just saying I put the image back in and it seems to be working fine. I also know we have longer articles than this, the Mass Effect 2 Guide is about twice as long, so I doubt there is a text limit as I can probably go into Wookieepedia and find an even longer article. Lancer1289 14:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Missed credit drop and medigel capacity upgrade research In the Aratoht/Sneaking In section it is said there is a credit drop you can't get without being noticed. I'm not sure if this was about the credits in the room with the guards talking about how mass relays can't be destroyed or the ones before in the junkpile. Well in the first case, you can take the credits without the guard noticing you if you position yourself skillfully. You can't reach the logs in the same room though. Also in the section just before leaving Aratoht with the shuttle, it is said there is some Iridium and a datapad containing Medigel capacity research in the room which you should get, if you haven't before. While you can still somehow reach the iridium through the crates, I couldn't reach (or even see) the datapad without moving the crates. Therefore if you haven't already moved the crates during the sneaking in/guns blazing section (and probably gotten the loot while you were at it) you probably can't get the datapad by now. Maybe somebody could refine these sections and point these out. -- 07:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Invasion delayed I have not played Arrival, but I was curious if it is ever mentioned how long the destruction of the Alpha Relay will delay the Reaper invasion. FarmerBob12 21:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :See Arrival (assignment)#Onboard the Shuttle for the answer. Lancer1289 21:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's about as specific as it gets until we have ME3 (assuming ME3 will be clearer). -- Commdor (Talk) 23:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Key word, "assuming". Lancer1289 23:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Flying off into space When fighting to get to the transmitter I noticed that lifting an enemy with Slam resulted in them flying off into space, haven't tested this with other powers but it might be worth mentioning as a quick way to dispatch the soldiers. :Yes, the same thing happens when using Pull and even Singularity (after a couple of seconds). (Incidentally, this phenomenon occurs also on the exterior of the Shadow Broker's ship and, although with more difficulty in effecting it, in the final fight of Mordin's recruitment mission, after one of the fans has been activated). --AnotherRho 21:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Can't use Cain? I used the M-290 Cain to destroy the heavy mech but a second came out so I used the it again and a third heavy mech came out. Is there some sort of can't use this heavy weapon restriction or something? Epzo 02:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Using Tactical Cloak The statement "Note: Engaging Tactical Cloak at any point while you are sneaking in will result in you losing the achievement. " appears on the page, but I used tactical cloak several times without difficulty. The key here is that I never used it when I would have otherwise aggroed the batarians. Basically, I was just using it, then dashing across the side halls, but I have a feeling that I could have done the same thing without using tactical cloak at all, now that I've read through the walkthrough. I would put this in the wiki, but I can't find a good way to rephrase the sentence. Any thoughts? --Snicker 04:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :So you're saying that you used the cloak in the prison, but not in the neighborhood of guards, and yet you got the achievement? Or you activated it while alone, then came across guards but quickly darted away; and still got the achievement? --AnotherRho 21:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) All I know is that when I activated it in areas that guards were present, they would become "aware" shouting that, "They've gone cloaked"--Xaero Dumort 02:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC), type line and that prevents the achievement. :Yeah, there was some issue with this note back when it was added. It probably could be better phrased. How about: "Engaging Tactical Cloak in close proximity to any batarians while sneaking in will result in you losing the achievement. Even if they do not attack Shepard." Tali's no.1 fan 19:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to bring attention back to this issue, as someone has now deleted the note about the Cloak killing the achievement (should they have been allowed to without discussing it? I'm not going to add it back in, yet, anyway). I know that I didn't get the Covert Action Achievement the first time I played Arrival. I know that I used the Cloak near unaware batarians and I know that when I replayed without touching the Cloak, I got the achievement. The problem is, I cannot repeat and verify my experiences since you can only get the achievement once. Please could more people offer their experience in this matter, as right now my experience alone doesn't seem to be enough and as I said, I can't get the achievement again so can't verify my previous hypothesis. Tali's no.1 fan 17:49, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Come on, I can't solve this on my own. Tali's no.1 fan 16:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Seriously, is anyone out there? Tali's no.1 fan 17:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Countdown Timer Hits Zero? Once you first get to the Project Base, do the Reapers still come if you idle around staring at the clock for 2 days? ---dky 21:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :More than likely considering everything else that happens. Lancer1289 21:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Repetition of instructions I've not played this DLC, but the 'Guns Blazing' section and Aratoht section both refer to two guards talking about how Mass Relays are indestructible and how an example needs to made of Kenson. Both sections go on to give instruction on a hangar area, but as I've not played the add-on I don't know if this is correct or not. The guard part may be correct, I just found it a bit weird that first of all it reads as if the guard encounter happens twice, and second of all, the exact same wording is used. Critchell 01:15, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :This is because the two sections cover the same details, just two different ways. One way, "Guns Blazing" covers the section of the assignment if you did go in shooting. Meanwhile the other section "Sneaking in" covers the way you can seek in if you wanted to avoid fighting or are trying to Covert Action Achievement. Because the sections again cover the exact same area, there will be repetition, but at the same time it is necessary to cover two very different ways of getting to Kenson. Lancer1289 01:55, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thank you for clearing that up for me :) Critchell Easter egg Take a peek at this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9E_K8h-sAw&feature=related Anyone think it worth noting somewhere? Phylarion 17:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC)